Redheads in Green
by lezonne
Summary: Harry notices something surprising about his girlfriend while playing Quidditch. Written for the 1991 Challenge prompts #32 and 28, the Favorite Era Boot Camp prompt #48 and the A-Maze-Ing Race Challenge story number one. Complete!


Written for the _1991 Challenge _prompts #32 and 28 (Harry Potter and green), the _Favorite Era Boot Camp _prompt #48 (underwear) and the _A-Maze-Ing Race Challenge _story number one based off of 'flight'.

* * *

Redheads in Green

Harry had two loves in life; Ginny and flying. Lucky for him, those two loves could actually merge at times. His lovely fiancé even liked to best him at Quidditch from time to time. Oh yes, he'd been beaten by Ginny on more than one occasion.

In fact, they were in the middle of a one-on-one game one fateful day during Harry's eighth year when he discovered something strange about Ginny, something terribly strange.

Now, while Harry had two loves, there were few things he hated now that Voldemort was gone. He hated Draco Malfoy, getting up too early, potions class, Hermione when she got into her lecture-mode, and the color green.

Green reminded him of Draco Malfoy _and_ potions class (due to their former professor). Maybe hate was too strong of a word for what he felt, but he didn't have an extreme love for the color. It brought back both troublesome and annoying memories. And it was the house of his apparent enemy, Malfoy, who still liked to get under Harry's skin whenever he could. After all those years, one would think that Malfoy would get some other hobby.

Apparently not. He still came after them with cheap remarks, infuriating Ron most of all. Maybe that was Malfoy's true hobby. Either way, nothing could distract him to what he saw as Ginny flew beneath him. He stopped mid-flight to just stare down at her, utterly perplexed. At one point she realized her boyfriend was no longer involved in their game, and she looked up at him.

"Um, Harry? What exactly are you doing up there?"

It took a whole lot more effort than it should've for the legendary _Boy Who Lived_ to form an actual answer. "You… um, er… you wear a green thong?"

Her cheeks turned bright red, almost the same color as her hair. Although they'd been together for a while now, they hadn't really been intimate yet. They hadn't even seen each other in their knickers yet. After the war, they decided they just couldn't rush into anything. Now, they had time.

"Oh um, you saw that?" She descended slowly, coming to a stop on the ground. Harry followed suit, their game of flight and broomsticks currently over. Her cheeks were still scarlet.

"You're shirt rises high on your back," he muttered, looking anywhere else but her.

"Oh… I didn't think about that." They stood awkwardly in silence, unsure what to do now. They acted like young school children instead of young adults who just came to the legal age of magic. Ginny came into hers a few weeks earlier. Harry was already eighteen.

Yet they weren't even intimate. It almost felt pathetic, but they constantly reminded one another that there was nothing wrong with going slow. Hermione and Ron were doing the same thing.

"Why green?" he asked at length, trying to break the silence. "I mean, you are in Gryffindor…"

"Oh Harry, not that nonsense again. Seriously, I think Seamus brainwashed you with that rubbish or something. Green is a color, not a representation. And for your information, I happen to think that green looks quite sexy on redheads."

He paused, pursing his lips as he looked her over. Ginny smirked. Good, he wasn't arguing that point at least. There was hope yet.

An idea struck her, and without a moment's hesitation she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in close, kissing him deeply. Harry responded better to her kiss than he had in a long time. She smirked again when she pulled away, immediately looping a leg over her broom before she kicked off and took flight again. Her confused boyfriend stared up at her.

"If you beat me, you can check and see if my bra matches." She knew it was a risk, but immediately her taunt was rewarded. Harry was on his broom in seconds.

Maybe intimacy wasn't so scary after all. She was having fun teasing him at the moment.

And maybe Harry had an inkling of liking for the color green now. Ginny would find out soon enough.

* * *

**A/n: **Not specifically about anything but a cute little read. Let me know your thoughts! I don't usually write Ginny/Harry but I randomly chose from a list of characters so… I might try a longer story on them in the future! Thoughts?


End file.
